This invention concerns a device for subdividing a utility area such as a table top surface into subordinate areas. More particularly the invention comprises an improvement in devices known as carrels.
Carrels have long been employed to subdivide table surfaces into smaller subordinate areas. They are often used in schools to isolate work areas when several students utilize a single table, thereby providing a degree of seclusion or privacy to each student. They are also employed to compartmentize a display surface used for merchandising diverse products in a convenient and compact manner.
Heretofore, carrels have been expensive and complex, and have been bulky and heavy to handle and to set-up. They are often permanently installed on the table surface and, therefore, preclude subsequent use of the table for other than compartmentized work. Moreover, the installation of the carrel mars the table surface so that the table cannot be reassigned to non-compartmentized service without shop-work. Previously, carrels have also been inflexible devices which could not be modified or altered to reduce or increase the number or size of subordinate areas. In cases where carrels have been designed to be removable or demountable, they have been bulky and inconvenient to store.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carrel which is low in cost, light in weight and convenient to handle and assemble.
It is also an object to provide a carrel which does not require alternation or permanent modification of the table surface.
It is a further object to provide a carrel which is flexible in construction, allowing the addition or removal of compartments.
It is yet another object to provide a carrel which is demountable and easily disassembled for compact storage.